


I Deserve

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Satine wants her fancy dressing room.





	I Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Moulin Rouge! nor am I profiting off this.

Satine dabs her forehead with a handkerchief. Her breasts are slowly drying, though she’ll require a long soak before the next show. Marie wanders about her dressing room, bending to gather clothes and stray feathers and sequins. 

“I deserve to be an actress with someone to clean my dressing room,” she cries, throwing her arms out, “You merely do this for kindness rather than requirement.”

She scoffs, dropping the clothes into a corner. 

“Harold would hire someone to keep you here.”

Harold will do anything to keep his diamond. She means more money. Men love her; she's a great actress.


End file.
